The present invention relates generally to an improved apparatus and method for guiding a router relative to a workpiece, and more particularly to a router guide apparatus and method wherein a pair of guide pins are maintained in continuous engagement with the guide surface of a workpiece as the guide pins and router bit are moved in unison relative to the workpiece.
The router is a valuable tool for finish carpentry because it is able to cut or scribe lines and patterns into the face of a workpiece. However, the fact that a router works on a face of a workpiece as opposed to one edge thereof raises the problem of how to guide the router along the workpiece to cut the desired pattern. This has generally been solved in the past by the use of templates clamped either to the workpiece or adjacent the workpiece. The router bit may be extended through a small sleeve which follows the edge of the template for guiding the router along the workpiece. Accordingly, templates have been required for cutting both straight and arcuate patterns. Arcuate patterns pose a particular problem in that the template must be cut to the complete contour desired. Generally wood templates are cut to the desired form with a jigsaw and extreme care must be used to produce smooth vertical surfaces. Finally, if several patterns are to be cut into the face of one corner of a workpiece, for example, several templates may be required and much time and energy is expended in the construction and interchanging of the various templates.
These problems are believed to be solved by the router guide apparatus and method of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for guiding a router tool on a workpiece.
A further object is to provide a router guide apparatus and method wherein a pair of guide pins disposed in fixed relation to the router bit are advanced relative to a guide surface on a workpiece.
A further object is to provide a router guide apparatus and method wherein the guide pins may be advanced along an edge of the workpiece so that no template is required.
A further object of the invention is to provide a router guide apparatus and method wherein only linear guide surfaces are required for even the cutting of arcuate patterns.
A further object is to provide a router guide apparatus and method wherein several different patterns may be cut in a workpiece with the router being guided along the same stationay guide surface for each cut.
Finally, an object is to provide a router guide apparatus and method which is simple in construction, durable in use and efficient in operation.